


Afterlife Shennanigans

by Rennez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Bitchslapping, Cuz spoilers for it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kizakura is snarky AF, M/M, Multi, No NRDV3 in this universe, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're all friends and no one can tell me otherwise, not in this universe baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennez/pseuds/Rennez
Summary: After finding out that there's an afterlife in Danganronpa I just needed to make this, I need fluff somewhere people! There's only so much angst I can write. So just them all interacting, the dead ones that is. Not connected to my other story.





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Naegi looked up and smiled, "Of course, I'll be right there." 

###### 

The screen went black for a moment before the noise of the theater started.

"Boo! Not enough despair, urgh! But... that's despairing on its own... oh... what a vicious cycle!" Junko said, her cheeks flushed and her mouth opened wide.

The rest of the theater almost groaned in unison, with a couple more yelling death threats in the back. That group consisted of Juzo Sakakura, Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, and, surprisingly, Mukuro Ikusaba. Who'd finally had the last straw when Junko killed her for her own sick pleasures.

"Please classmates, let us show respect for other people! Such rude language isn't welcome in a school environment!" Said Kiyotaka Ishimaru, standing up from his seat and pronouncing his request to the whole theater.

"Weirdo! Not all of use are your stupid classmates! Right, Yoi?" Ando Ruruka said, cuddling closer to Sonosuke Izayoi. He turned his head from her for a brief moment before turning back and nodding. She happily giggled and held on tighter.

"Ya can't speak to my Bro like that ya back-stabbing bitch!" Mondo yelled, raising his fist in protest, startling Daiya, who was asleep in the seat next to him, awake.

"Ohmigod, would you and your 'Bro' fuck already? Like, talk about sexual tension!" Junko yelled in response, butting herself into the conversation.

Mondo stopped and looked at her with confusion evident on his face. His eyes went back and forth from Ishimaru and Daiya, "W-Which one are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Upupupupu! Deciding that... is half the fun! Upupupupu!" She said, cackling in her Monokuma laugh.

"Now I ain't one to beat up a dame, but I'll do it, ya two-bit despair slut!" Yelled Daiya, who took almost the stance as Mondo when he jumped out of his seat.

"T-Taka's right! We're all together now, so l-let's make the most of it, yeah?" Said Chihiro Fujisaki, who was quickly trying to diffuse the situation. 

"Can you all shut the fuck up? I think we might see Jabberwock next, and I don't wanna miss my brother because you idiots can't settle a damn argument." Yelled Natsumi Kuzuryuu, who was sick of all the constant fighting.

"I-I would like to see my boy after all." Hanamura's mother spoke quietly, as usual, she never really said much.

"A-And Mahiru! Don't forget about her!" Sato quickly intervened, wanting to see her best friend.

"Shut the fuck up about Mahiru! I've had enough of your obsessive crush, you murdering bitch!" Natsumi says, trying to slap her.

"Better than a brother complex! And not just that, if you forgot, he killed me!" Sato yelled back. Natsumi's eyes grew wide and wild and she started to run after Sato, who's only reason for not being terrified is that she was already dead. 

While Sato and Nastumi continue arguing and trying to maim each other, the rest of the theater agrees that yes, they would like to see how the remnants are.

The screen shows them all getting back to Jabberwock laughing and smiling, even Hinata/Izuru. Izurinata? Hinizuru? Whatever the hell his name is now, he's laughing and smiling with the rest of them.

"Fucking remnants." murmurs Juzo under his breath. What? He's still mad, that's who he is. Chisa looks at him and frowns, she starts tsk-ing and wagging a finger at him.

"You're not going to insult my class, mister! Especially not after you've been lying to me for years, the nerve." She says, pretending to pout.

"The fuck you mean 'been lying to you for years', what the hell did I do?" Juzo said, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Don't think Junko didn't tell me about your feelings for Kyosuke! You could have told me, you big dummy!" Chisa said, huffing. Juzo's face almost immediately turned purple as he sank down into his seat, trying hard to not exist.

"She's right Sakakura, and it was pretty obvious too. I'm genuinely surprised he didn't catch on, that's Munakata though. Oblivious as hell." Kizakura said, fiddling with the brim to his hat. His other arm was wrapped around Jin's seat, who was almost weeping with happiness that his daughter was alive.

"Shut up before I smack you out of this goddamn theater!" Juzo bellowed, jumping out of his seat to threaten Kizakura. His fist was poised and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Stand down Sakakura, I do not wish to fight you." The Great Gozu said, his hand suddenly on Juzo's shoulder, his aura was menacing. Juzo was thinking of listening until Kizakura spoke again.

"Yeah Sakakura, take it easy. Don't wanna get your blood rushing too much, gotta save some of that for Munakata." Kizakura snickered.

"Why you no good, alcoholic, lying motherfucker..." The list went on for quite some time as Gozu and Bandai were the only things stopping Juzo from trying to send Kizakura to another afterlife. While Chisa was trying to convince Kizakura that it probably wasn't in his best interest to piss off Juzo.

"Please Sakakura, don't be like the donkey and a radish!" Begged Bandai, who, as usual, was saying things that made almost no sense.

Ando snubbed her nose at the rowdy group and turned back to Izayoi and Kimura. Kimura and Ando had made up while they were here, and now they were sort-of friends. At least they sat together most of the time.

"At least you guys are better than that! Oh, how I wish I could reward you with delicious treats!" Ando lamented, wanting to give her friends something for sticking by her. They shook their heads and patted her shoulders, with Izayoi giving her a hug.

The fight between Juzo and Kizakura got bigger when Miaya Gekkogahara tried to intervene, she tried to solve things diplomatically but with Juzo's anger and Kizakura's smart mouth, the efforts were in vain. The shouting match only got louder and more vulgar.

"You useless drunkard, what the fuck do you know about anything?!" Juzo yelled, straining to get out of everyone's grip.

"Well, to be honest... you are the most obvious repressed gay man I have ever seen. How no one else seemed to figure it out before completely eludes me. But whatever, to each their own, right?" He pretended to down a shot, sadly it seemed as if he had yet to find any alcohol.

So now there was an argument with the Final Killing Game group, Sato and Natsumi managed to get almost every minor character trying to slap or hit each other, and Junko had managed to piss off the entire first killing game along with almost everyone else, including Mastuda Yasuke.

It was only until someone screamed "Holy fuck, they're making out!" had their attention been brought elsewhere than their own fights.

The screen had apparently gone back to Naegi, and there he was, indeed, making out someone. That someone being Kyoko Kirigiri. They were outside of Makoto's room, and it looked like Kyoko was going to spend the night if you catch my drift.

"Aww Jin, isn't she growing up fast?" Teased Kizakura, relieved that Juzo's attention was momentarily brought elsewhere. 

"Yes, she is. I'm just sad I wasn't there for most of it. But... she seems to be really happy with him." Jin said, smiling while looking at the screen.

Kizakura studied him for a second, "You wanna beat him over the head with a shovel for touching your daughter, don't ya?"

"Of course." Was all Jin replied, Kizakura laughed and threw his arms around him.

"Woo, yeah! Go Naegi, you got this man!" Yelled Leon, practically jumping up at the thought of getting anything remotely close to porn.

Sayaka shook her head and tried to pull his hand to get him to sit back down. He just kept cheering on Makoto as the scene got a little more mature. He kept going until the screen switched back to Jabberwock Island before anything got too steamy. He almost sighed in disappointment as he sat back down.

"If you wish Kuwata, I could illustrate a doujin with the two of them in it. It's a little outside of my normal 2-D realm, but it's been so long that I almost don't care!" Hifumi said, leaning closer to him than Leon would have liked.

"You can do your illustration later, Yamada, but first! Bring me a royal milk tea, piping hot." Taeko said. Yes, she was using her given name, Taeko Yasuhiro, now. She figured it would be useless hiding her identity here, although she still played the part of royalty.

"B-But Ms. Yasuhiro! I-I don't know where to get such a beverage from, I don't believe they supply them here!" Hifumi said, confused by her request.

"That Yukizome character somehow came into possession of popcorn while here, and I thought you were less of a dimwitted moron than her. But apparently not, now the only way you can redeem yourself is by getting me that tea." Taeko said, picking at her nails.

"At once, my lady!" Hifumi yelled, running through the aisle and bumping into many people on the way. He tripped over Tengan, who just sat there. Silent. Everyone avoided him, he wasn't... stable. Hifumi muttered an apology as he ran away.

"Good, I thought he'd never leave." Said Taeko, fanning herself. She still wore her outfit from the killing game, which was odd. It seemed that when they appeared in this theater they were in their preferred set of clothing. But why that would be her choice, she didn't know. She was without her wig, it seemed more than pointless to wear it.

"Cel-Yasuhiro," Sakura stopped herself quickly, "Do you not think it was a bit cruel to send Yamada on a wild goose chase?"

"Did you want him talking about how he would illustrate a sex manga with Naegi and Kirigiri as the stars?" Taeko said, her eyes closed and voice aloof. Sakura remained silent, refusing to answer. "I thought so." Taeko finished.

"Still! I have to agree with Oogami, it was rude, Yasuhiro." Sayaka said, trying to add herself to a conversation that wasn't about how much Leon missed sex.

"Et Tu, Maizono? How you all deeply wound me with your words, my poor heart can't take it!" Taeko says, laying the back of her hand on her forehead and feigning being hurt. Surprisingly, she has a great sense of humor when she's not in a killing game.

Sayaka shakes her head and sits back in her seat, half-listening to Leon complain about how the theaters should have shown them what was happening in Naegi and Kirigiri's bedroom. She started to close her eyes and try to sleep, and.... everything was kind of peaceful.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!" Someone yelled, ruining the nice moment. They tried to figure out who said it, but alas, no dice. But as they looked towards the screen they could see why someone yelled it.

The screen... had gone back to Makoto's room. And it looked like he and Kirigiri had... just finished their... thing. The entire theater almost immediately went beat red at the sight of the two, they were both-half naked and panting.

Kizakura looked like he might choke, Jin looked like he wanted to take a shotgun to Makoto's head, Some people from the 78th class were cheering, Future Foundation was trying to avert their eyes and Junko was laughing.

"Oh, poor Mukuro, seeing your crush like that. Seeing him get down and dirty with that lavender-haired floozy, ugh. I wonder if he knows if the rug matches the drapes? Upupupupupupupupupupupu!" Junko practically screams, standing up on her seat, trying to tower over the theater from a front row seat.

Junko purposefully looks at Mukuro, who immediately turns away, refusing to let Junko see any sort of reaction. Junko continues berating her and Mukuro is about to get up and slap her, but Matsuda puts his hand on her shoulder and that stops her. She looks at him and sees that he hurts, he hurts because Junko is a horrible person and he's still in love with her. He can't change that, just like she can't change that Junko is her sister. Mukuro smiles at him and sits back down, watching the screen again.

"Oh boo, the stinky pig doesn't even want to hit me! How... boring. Well too bad, you're all stuck with me for eternity so I'm going to fuck you all up! Hehehe!" Junko says, twisting a polished finger into her cheek.

"And no one's happy 'bout that!" Yelled Mondo who was still pissed about her earlier comments.

"P-Please don't try and encourage her, that's what she wants!" Said Ishimaru, standing firmly in front of Mondo. Mondo just looked up and shook his head, Ishimaru was back to being a hardass. 

"Shaddup kid! If he wants to rip her a new one, then go for it!" Yelled Juzo from the back, he had given up going after Kizakura and didn't exactly want to see what was happening on screen.

"Oh! I remember you... coward. We might be dead but I could still let as many people as possible know, m'kay?" Giggled Junko, she demurely put her hand over her mouth making her look innocent.

Juzo looked like he was choking as he sat back down, avoiding all questioning glances. A few people in the Future Foundation shook their heads, they already knew from Junko or had been listening in on the earlier argument. But still... he didn't want it getting out, even after death he still had to deal with her.

Chisa patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She turned her head and threw a glare down to Junko who only smiled in return. She turned back to Juzo, said something that sounded comforting and started watching the screen again.

The two lovers had fallen asleep in each other's embrace which elicited some cooing. Needless to say, when they arrived here they would be embarrassed beyond belief. Considering among the audience were Kirigiri's two father figures.

"Aww, what perfect cinnamon rolls!" Said Chisa, she bumped her elbow into Chiaki's side. "Aren't they?"

Chiaki made a tiny 'eep' noise as a response, she was too focused on her game to actually verbalize words. Nobody else could decipher what she said but Chisa was able to understand just fine.

"Really? Well, isn't that just fun!" She said in response, remaining cheerful as always.

Ando huffed at the screen, really, who would do such indecent things as showing intercourse to a theater full of dead people. Unnecessarily cruel. She got up from her seat to sit sideways on Izayoi's lap. He was mildly surprised as she started trying to feed him candies.

"Oh, Kimura! You have to try one of my sweets, I put so much heart into it, so you have to try! You just have to!" Ando said, waving her hand in front of Seiko.

"O-Oh, I... I can't. My medicine..." She said, looking at her feet. She didn't want to disappoint Ando... again.

"Ehh? We're dead! So you can have it without worrying about your medicine! Right, Yoi?" Ando said enthusiastically. She opened up her other hand to reveal a Macaroon at the center of her palm. She pushed it closer to Seiko's face.

"I would think Ando's guesses would be correct since you are no longer among the living... the sugar wouldn't affect you." Izayoi said, not once taking his eyes off the screen, except for when Ando would give him sweets.

"W-Well, I supposed I could... try it." Seiko swallowed nervously and gingerly put the treat into her mouth, her face slowly lit up with surprise. "W-Wow, Ando, this tastes really good, t-thank you!"

Ando giggles and gives Seiko a little mini hug with her arm, leaning into her and rocking back into Izayoi. Seiko blushes and turns away before anyone notices.

Seiko is just about to say something but then Hifumi bursts through their isle, carrying a cup of steaming hot tea. He's muttering apologies to the group and simultaneously yelling to his friends.

"Ms. Yasuhiro! I-I found that tea!" He yells, panting between words. He keeps running until he reaches Taeko, who's sitting with her legs primly crossed. She cracks open an eye and stares at him blankly with it.

"Hm. Took you long enough, give it here and go draw your porn." She holds out her hand, waiting for the plate with the tea on it. Hifumi thrusts it into her hand too fast and spills half of it on her shirt.

The whole theater goes silent until "You better run, she's going to fucking kill you." needless to say... Hifumi takes that advice and runs while Taeko is silently spewing threats of mass destruction and genocide.


	2. Welcome to the Madness! ...again

After Taeko finished smacking Hifumi around with his own backpack, the theater finally calmed down. They were lulled into a sense of security after no one had started an argument in a while.

In fact, some people were asleep. Among them was Yuta Asahina, a young boy who loved his sister. He generally sat next to Natsumi, they had a decent bond. They both loved their older siblings and apparently, that was enough to go on.

Natsumi was staring at the screen intensely, she never slept. She actually didn't have to, but she could if she wanted to. She almost growled when Yuta snored, disrupting her intense concentration on the screen. She sharply elbowed him in the side. It did nothing.

The screen was showing Jabberwock with all of its 16 inhabitants, and since it showed her brother she was intensely interested. She had been watching him for years since her death, he had done... horrible, terrible and cruel things. She knew that it wasn't him that it was just that cursed Despair video.

Still, that doesn't mean she didn't cry when he had slaughtered her parents and their closest subordinates, that it didn't hurt that Peko didn't do anything but stand there and stare at their deaths like they were meaningless. She stiffened and grasped her armrests. Her brother was fine now, fine.

Fuyuhiko and the others were sitting around a fire, a campfire it looked like. Jesus, she thought, could this get any more stereotypical teenage movie than it already was? She snorted and crossed her arms.

She was slyly watching Fuyuhiko and Peko because they were such idiots, they couldn't see the romance that was blossoming between the two. They had been pussy-footing around it so much that Natsumi was going to lose her mind if they looked at each other, blushed, and looked away again. God, weren't these two supposed to be fearsome Yakuza's? Now they're just lovesick kids. Disgusting.

She was about to roll her eyes again when all of a sudden she felt her seat being kicked, she whipped her head around to see if she could find the absolute moron who would try to do such a thing to the Yakuza heiress. Low and behold, it was that basic bitch, Sato.

"The hell do you want, you communist dick clown!" Natsumi growled, turning her head away from Sato's ugly ass face.

Sato shrugged and propped her foot up next to Natsumi's head. Dying had left her more courageous and brave than before, though one might argue it made her extremely dumb.

"I suggest you remove your foot before you have to remove my fist from your ass!" Natsumi threatened in a low voice, turning back around to face Sato with her fist raised in anger.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Kill me? I believe your brother beat you to that one." Sato said flippantly, pretending to pick at her nails.

"Only because you killed me, you idiotic sow! Can't blame him for that." Natsumi shot back, completely turned around in her seat so she could face Sato.

"I only killed you because you threatened Mahiru! You were going to hurt her, I couldn't allow that!" Sato retorted, hot red emotion seeping into her voice.

"You goddamn idiot! I wasn't _actually_ threatening Mahiru! I said that shit so that she'd drop out because if I hurt her the school would've been after me and then my family's influence might not have been enough to stop them. I'm sorry that you're too much of a moron to get that!" Natsumi said, standing up sharply and pushing a finger in Sato's face.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're family had such a bad reputation that I thought you were going to gut Mahiru with your brother's little tool." Sato said, also standing up and pushing closer to Natsumi.

"I suggest you run before _I_ gut you like a goddamn Tauntaun!" Natsumi said, pushing Sato roughly in the stomach. She couldn't quite reach her because of the fact that Sato was a seat above her.

Sato had a fearful look in her eye for a split second, but then a steely look replaced it immediately.

"You can try, but I can guarantee that you'll fail, you stupid, murderous, hag!" Sato yelled, pushing Natsumi so hard that she almost fell over the chair behind her. This caught the attention of the theater.

"Oh." Natsumi said, pushing up the sleeves of her dress shirt up to her elbows, "You wanna play like that, huh? Just remember, you started this." She said, giving a grin that was more malice than joy.

Sato had never known true fear until now when she had stupidly thought that challenging a Yakuza heiress in death would somehow end better than challenging her in life. Spoiler Alert: It wouldn't. It really, really, wouldn't.

Natsumi had somehow stepped up her game, she was running after Sato much faster than before. And Sato was actually afraid, she had never seen Natsumi go off like this before. Perhaps Sato really had gone past the usual semi-playful banter they usually had?

Sato's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Natsumi's sharp fingernails raking along her back causing her to elicit a quick yelp. It didn't hurt too bad, it was just startling. She whipped her head around to see Natsumi in an animal-like state, her eyes were dilated and her mouth was salivating, it was... truly terrifying. Sato quickly veered left and with a swift leap she attempted to jump down an aisle to escape her, however, her foot caught on a seat.

Her momentum carried her forward, her face on a collision course with the set of chairs. She barely had time to throw her arms up to protect her face before they slammed into the top of a plush red seat. 

The impact was jarring as she ended up planking over one aisle before dropping into it, Sato quickly heard Nastumi's footsteps and rolled under the row of chairs in the theater. She wedged her back up against the bottom of the seats as she tried to become as unnoticeable as possible.

It hadn't hurt when she fell, nothing seemed to hurt in this world. Except for other dead people, it seemed the only thing that could hurt humans in the afterlife was more humans. How odd is that?

She heard Natsumi walking down the aisle above her, and Sato fell silent. She started slowly army crawling to the end of the aisle, she slowly got up to her knees and quickly checked the aisle above her for Natsumi.

Natsumi was halfway down the aisle, her head looking the other direction. Sato quickly used this opportunity to sneak up the theater stairs, still crouching, until she reached the top.

When Sato reached the top of the stairs she stood up and looked down. She almost gasped. There were so many people there, sitting down, watching the world move one without them. It was sad almost, but really... quite beautiful. They still cared about the ones that weren't dead.

Sato felt... happy since the first time she got here. She had been holding onto hatred for a few years and... when had it ever done anything except cause her more trouble with Natsumi? Nothing. It had done nothing.

For the first time in a long time, Sato felt peace. Looking at all these people that were waiting to see what the people they love are doing, made her feel... not alone. Finally, not alone. She felt like maybe she could move past what happened to her. Maybe she could forgive.

She truly felt the weight of what she had done. She had taken a life, a young life. And yeah, Natsumi might not be the best person but still... she had a life. Maybe. Sato kind of felt guilty.

A door materialized in front of her, it was a simple wooden door with a brass handle that had no intricate designs. Completely unassuming. Except that Sato felt that if she went through it, she would truly be gone. She suddenly knew that this was a sort of limbo.

And that those who finally felt some sort of relief, some sort of... closure, could move on to a different world. They would be reborn. And then they would live again, and again and again. And she finally remembered who she was.

She had been so many people, so many different people that she didn't know what was hers and what was theirs. She stumbled away from it, scared. She didn't want to go yet. She couldn't! She still had to meet Mahiru when she died, and have a few words with Fuyuhiko of course.

She ran away from it, running along the top aisle. The top aisle was filled with random things, things that made no sense to someone until they found what they were looking for. She jumped over a singular shoe and sidestepped a box of pocky.

Up here was where everyone found the thing that they had wanted most, the thing that they needed most. It was all quite puzzling. Sato didn't stop running until she was an aisle away from that door. She looked down and found Natsumi staring at her.

She had a choice, stay here with Natsumi or go, and be reborn. Stay here with her past or let it go. She shook her head and made a decision. 

She didn't want to go. Not yet. She wanted to wait, wait to see her friends again. See Mahiru again. She knew she would have to go eventually, that everyone would have to be erased and become someone new. But... couldn't she be herself a little while longer?

She looked down at Natsumi with a sneer, she stuck up her nose and crossed her arms while jutting out a hip.

"Come and get me, you murderous hag." Sato said, grinning in defiance.

"Oh, I will, you photographer whore!" Natsumi yelled, practically jumping over aisles to get the chase started again.

Sato's body didn't really hurt or feel pain anymore, except for when another dead person tried to hurt her. And this theater might be odd, and there might be an aisle almost packed full of the weirdest shit, but... this was nice. Except for the insane Yakuza heiress after her.

Maybe... this wasn't too bad. Maybe she could live with this for a while, have fun, be a good person. Well, try. She didn't have to go and truly be gone. She could wait for Mahiru to come and hang out for a while.

Sato smiled and kept running, letting Natsumi yell obscenities loud enough that those alive might have heard it. This was truly the life.


	3. Continuations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I just ran into writer's block and then I saw Infinity War and as a hardcore Marvel fan, it completely DESTROYED me, like, sobbing openly in a theatre. I know, I know, most of them will come back but that doesn't make it any less sad. So, I was in a funk for a while. Yeah, hope you enjoy.

The theatre was mostly quiet, devoid of its usual buzz of noise. The screen showed Jabberwock Island at night, it's buildings lined with moonlight. The crickets were chirping and the mosquitos were buzzing. It was a peaceful and uneventful night, nothing interesting was happening so no one had anything to talk about.

Natsumi as asleep in her chair, she and Yuta were leaning on each other, snoring. Sato was two aisles behind them, she rolled her eyes at the sight and looked back up at the screen. She was still awake, and she wanted to see how Mahiru was doing -- if she was happy.

Taeko was sipping her now cold tea, lost in her own world. Sayaka was having a polite conversation with Leon, well, as polite as it could possibly be. Hifumi was up above the seats, trying to see if he could find a drawing pad or pens and paper in the giant mess.

Taeko was imagining if she could find somebody who would play poker with her, she missed gambling despite its connection to who she was. It was a part of her, a skill she had spent her time honing and perfecting. She craved it.

She shook her head at herself. No. At this rate, she would be a gambling addict, one of those people who threw their life away for a thrill. She didn't want that, she used to want power and respect and to be unique. But that was before she died before she realized just how meaningless her material based life was.

Sayaka and Leon weren't awkward per se, just... tense. Of course, they would be, I mean, they tried to kill each other and basically succeeded. They had friendly moments once in a while, but the strained conversation afterward was always painful.

Juzo and Chisa were in the back, Juzo was trying to ignore Chisa but she kept berating him about Kyosuke, which made him uncomfortable. Jin and Kizakura still sat next to each other, sometimes seriously and sometimes jokingly, taking jabs at each other.

Chisa was still chewing him out for not telling her about his feelings, which he was replied with 'whatever'. She kept continuing, trying to goad Chaki into talking. Chiaki would look at her former classmates once in a while, smile, and then go back to her game. She never spoke in anything other than incoherent noises.

And Kizakura had found a few bottles of gin in the giant mess that was the upper aisle, and had been downing shots since he found it. He was mostly tipsy and not passed out yet, but teetering on the edge. Jin was rolling his eyes and mumbling ways of getting rid of gin. Kizakura clung to him like a child.

"Ya' know, Jin, *hic* you're like... the best friend a guy could have. *hic* I-I love ya man!" Kizakura slurred while Jin rolled his eyes, he had delt with this too many times.

Ando and Izayoi were disgustingly in love, he was sitting on a chair and she was curled around him, asleep. He was awake and on guard, looking for anybody that would possibly harm her. Seiko had her knees pulled to her chest and was waiting for when Ando would wake up, it was always better with Ando around.

Ando made her feel comfortable and loved like she had a friend. After fighting for so long, she found out that everything that had happened was because of a mistake. Because of 'luck', it wasn't very lucky if you ask her.

Looking at Ando's sleeping face made her uncomfortable for some reason, not because it was weird, no, it was because she wanted to touch it. To soothe her. But that was only for Izayoi to do, he was her fearless protector. Perhaps... Seiko...was maybe... in lo-, NO, that couldn't be it! She told herself.

Seiko forced her vision to the screen, she needed to focus on something and the night on the screen was perfect. She just had to wait until dawn came for Jabberwock and Ando would be up and they would be just regular friends again, no bad thoughts.

No thinking of things that would never happen. Ando loved Izayoi and Izayoi loved Ando. That's the way it was, and she was somewhere in there. They were all friends, why should she change that. And if she did speak up, what would Ando do? Seiko didn't know and that scared her more than anything else.

The fact that she could lose Ando and Izayoi, the two closest people in her (after)life was terrifying in itself. But not knowing exactly HOW they would react was simply horrible for her to imagine. She thought that if she did imagine it, it might happen. So she stayed silent and waited for dawn.

The Future Foundation mostly sat together, poking fun at each other or the other people in the theatre. They mostly stuck together because they had been together for years, and were uncomfortable around everybody else. They were their own little family unit. No one could touch them.

They sat together, very tightknit, and glanced warily and anybody who passed them. They were used to living a life of constant fear and paranoia, that sort of thing had an effect on people, permanently. They would never be the same.

Mondo and Ishimaru were awkwardly flirting, like, really awkwardly. Daiya was constantly feeling second-hand embarrassment because of his younger brother and eventually whipped around to face Ishimaru.

"Could both of ya' be any denser then ya' already are? Ya' both like each other, there. I said it." Daiya angrily whispered before turning his attention back to the screen.

Ishimaru started stammering various responses, but none of them denials, while Mondo was simply glaring daggers at his brother while blushing so much that his entire face looked like a tomato.

Daiya left the two to talk about the 'sudden' revelation of them having feelings for each other, despite the fact that it had been obvious for years. Daiya had time to observe the pair before they had their memories erased, they were so obvious that it was painful for him to see his brother like that. It had not been fun.

Junko was still at the front of the theatre, in the vomit seats, fuming that no one was paying attention to her beautiful despair. The world that she had so carefully crafted was shattered, and she was so happy. She had never felt such truer despair. She had given up her life, her love and her sister for one thing and when it finally happened, it was gone. And that in itself was the best despair.

Chihiro was busy trying to regulate the discussion between Mondo and Ishimaru which had quickly turned sour. As it turned out, Mondo likes to deny his sexuality to the moon. And Daiya rolls his eyes everytime he says, "No, I'm not gay!", like he doesn't know his own brother.

It stopped being funny once Ishimaru looked hurt and Daiya decided to talk "Don' lie to me, I caught you an' Yukimaru makin' out once. Don' pull this bullshit on me, man."

Mondo hung his head in defeat and slumped in his chair, he wasn't talking his way out of this one. He just didn't want to feel... less than. People looked down on him his whole life and he didn't want them to anymore, not now, not ever again.

Daiya patted his arm, "It's okay, Ishimaru's a good dude, you're lucky, ya' bastard."

Mondo scoffed but ended up nodding, and turning back to Ishimaru who looked quite nervous. He apologized to him and said, yes, he liked him. Chihiro cheered and clapped while Daiya just rolled his eyes, he knew all along.

Mukuro was still sitting next to Matsuda, the two had a few polite conversations. The conversation was awkward as the only thing they had in common was 'Hey, did you follow Junko around and love her and she ended up killing you?' It's not exactly something future friends bond over.

All in all, it was pretty calm for the theatre. There were no serious threats of murder, and only one 'surprise' love confession, the afterlife was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this is just... a shitfest, but... a happy one. Y'know? Also... sorry for focusing on specific people but it's only because I can write them decently. Idk wtf to do with Mukuro, so... also I didn't mean to start shipping people it just kinda... happened? I mean I don't really ship Makoto x Kirigiri, but it just makes the most sense. If you have any specific characters for me to write about, please comment. Otherwise, I'm just going to focus on my favorites and you'll get bored. So comment, kudos, and toodles!


End file.
